El vestido de la vergüenza
by MyMindPalace221b
Summary: Merlín pierde una apuesta con Arturo que ni siquiera quería hacer y lo paga con creces… Haciendo el ridículo frente a todo Camelot. Este fic participa en el "Reto de Apertura: Primera vez" del foro Un Pequeño Rincón. Me tocó el promt "la primera vez que fue ridiculizado"


**Título:** El vestido de la vergüenza

 **Resumen:** Merlín pierde una apuesta con Arturo que ni siquiera quería hacer y lo paga con creces… Haciendo el ridículo frente a todo Camelot.

 **Aviso:** Este fic participa en el _"Reto de Apertura: Primera vez"_ del foro **Un Pequeño Rincón.** Me tocó el promt _"la primera vez que fue ridiculizado"_

 **Nota:** En este fic todos los personajes están vivos y contentos y Morgana no es mala. Disfruten la lectura, espero que les saque una sonrisa.

 **El vestido de la vergüenza**

Para Merlín, hacer el ridículo es algo de todos los días estaba acostumbrado a ello por su torpeza y su lengua suelta, distinto es que lo pusieran a él en ridículo, eso no podía tolerarlo. Y eso, además es algo que el príncipe idiota hacía muy seguido.

Había formas de humillarlo y ridiculizarlo, pequeñas, como burlarse de sus meteduras de pata en frente de todos los caballeros, o hablar de su poca hombría en frente de Morgana y Gwen y algunas mujeres del pueblo, pero esas eran cosas menores, los caballeros eran de confianza y Gwen y Morgana sus amigas, realmente la primera vez que se sintió puesto en ridículo fue una en la que el principito se había pasado de listo:

Una mañana soleada Arturo roncaba como un oso como siempre y Merlín lo despertaba, tarde… como siempre.

Tuvieron la discusión de la mañana y todo transcurría de forma normal, incluso, ese día Arturo parecía de buen humor, había ido a entrenar con los caballeros y Merlín tenía que hacer algo muy importante… pero no recordaba que cosa.

Se colgó hablando con Gwen y dejó de intentar recordar qué es lo que tenía que hacer.

— Entonces, yo no sé, los dos son guapos, son atentos, valientes, caballeros…

Merlín no era ciego. Sabía de quiénes hablaba, pero quería escucharlo de la boca de ella.

— ¿Quiénes son Gwen? Si me lo dices, mejor voy a poder aconsejarte.

La muchacha se mordió el labio, insegura de contentarle o no esa pregunta allí, en los pasillos del castillo, tan expuesta.

— Hablo de Lancelot y Arturo. Los dos son tan nobles. Y caballerosos...

Mientras tanto, Arturo se quejaba por lo bajo y maldecía entre dientes, ¡Le había pedido hace un buen rato a Merlín que limpiara su espada y no había ni rastros del sirviente inútil ni de la espada limpia! Con decisión y toda la bronca del reino fue a buscar al brujo para decirle un par de verdades en la cara y pedirle… ¡No! Exigirle que cumpla sus obligaciones como siervo fiel. Lo encontró holgazaneando como siempre, por los pasillos hablando con la encantadora Gwen. Se acercó un poco porque le intrigaba, ¿De que podrían estar hablando? Fue lo más cauteloso que pudo para escucharlo todo.

— Mira, si yo tuviera dos candidatos tan formidables… me quedaría con Sir Lancelot por supuesto. — dijo Merlín muy serio. Mentía porque le daba un tirón horrible en el estómago de imaginarse al príncipe con Gwenevere. — Solo piénsalo, valiente, caballero, físico increíble, además es castaños. Los castaños son más… eh… son menos propensos a quedarse calvos de mayores, es muy bueno con la espada y además, Lance no es tan cabeza de chorlito como Arturo.

Arturo apenas podía contener la rabia, le había empezado a temblar la mandíbula del enojo y entonces salió a su encuentro de forma impulsiva e inmediata, poniéndose cerca de Merlín. Demasiado cerca. A un paso de esos rojizos labios.

— ¿Que has dicho Merlín? Porque el único cabeza de chorlito que conozco, está justo aquí, frente a mis ojos.

Gwen miraba con los ojos bien abiertos la escena y Merlín sonreía con nerviosismo, sabiendo que se había metido en un problema al observar la vena marcada en el cuello de su señor. Sin embargo, como él es alguien que no sabe ni morderse la lengua ni cerrar la boca, tuvo que decir lo que "opinaba" embarrando más la situación.

— Déjeme decirle, Sire, que Lancelot es alguien muy noble y valiente y…

— ¿Y yo que soy? — prácticamente gritó el rubio.

— ¡Un cabeza hueca! — contestó Merlín ante la mirada de advertencia de Gwen y sus movimientos nerviosos de lado a lado.

Arturo estaba a punto de matarlo y se notaba.

— Por lo único por lo que no te digo lo que pienso es porque hay una dama presente. —rechinó los dientes pero después sus ojos cambiaron. Oh no. Merlín reconocía ese rostro, como si estuviera teniendo una idea. Y eso no le gustaba para nada. — Si yo soy tan cabeza de chorlito, entonces, seguro Lancelot me ganará hoy en el entrenamiento.

Merlín alzó una ceja cuando vio la sonrisa chocante en el rostro de su señor.

— Merlín. — dijo en ese tono que parecía una sugerencia a los oídos de los demás pero Merlín notaba que era una orden encubierta. — Si yo pierdo, te concedo toda la razón y dos días libres. Pero, si yo gano…

— ¿Que? ¿Me vas a hacer cumplir tus órdenes? — dijo burlón Merlín, como si no hiciera eso ya.

— No, claro que no. — Su sonrisa se ensanchó— Es una apuesta. Harás algo muy entretenido, un castigo que no te diré hasta que gane la apuesta.

Sabía que no le convenía apostar con Arturo tan decidido y molesto, pero Merlín no tenía ninguna otra opción, así que con un suspiro dijo, mientras veía a su amiga tapándose la cara con las dos manos:

— Acepto.

.

El entrenamiento fue un calvario, Merlín y Gwen de espectadores mientras que Lancelot y el príncipe de Camelot daban todo lo que tenían sin ceder.

Por un simple y sencillo descuido, Arturo terminó dejando a Lancelot indefenso y apoyando la punta de la espada en su pecho, sin lastimarlo. Miró a Merlín con una sonrisa triunfante.

— Me encantaría que dejaras de babear y me ayudaras con lo que se me aproxima. —le dijo Merlín irritado a su amiga, que suspiraba al ver a sus dos amores ahí.

— Ahora, Merlín, serás la doncella más hermosa de Camelot.— dijo con una sonrisa ganadora el rubio hueco cuando se acercó a ellos.

 **¿QUÉ?**

.

Su reto era demasiado. Esta vez, Arturo se había excedido. Quería que usara un vestido durante todo un día, el muy idiota. Merlín con vestido. Sería la mayor humillación de su vida.

— Gwenevere, por favor, si podrías ayudar a Merlín con su temita femenino, sería maravilloso.

Claro, el tono que él usaba con Gwen era mucho más suave y cálido, eso ponía de malas a Merlín sin que este supiera ni siquiera porqué. — Por supuesto, Sire, con gusto. Ven Merlín, te prestaré uno de mis vestidos. — dijo ella tomando de la muñeca a su amigo y arrastrándolo.

— Gwen, que sea uno de los de Morgana, mejor. Son más largos, cubrirán sus piernas. A nadie le gusta ver los vellos de las damas. —dijo él con una sonrisa que para Gwen era encantadora y para Merlín de pura maldad.

— Claro Sire.

— ¡Alto! Alto, a ver si entendí. ¿Quieres que me ponga un vestido, DE MORGANA? Hay maneras más fáciles y menos dolorosas de asesinarme, Arturo. — dijo histérico el pobre sirviente. Mago o no, Morgana daba miedo.

— Oh, tonterías, Merlín, seguro cuando vea lo bien que te queda, se le pasa.

— ¡TÚ, PEDAZO DE…!

Y no pudo completar la frase porque su amiga lo llevó arrastrando a los aposentos de su señora.

.

Ella lo miraba con orgullo femenino mientras él se retorcía. La parte de arriba era tan incómoda, pegada… y la de abajo tan suelta, ¿Cómo podían las mujeres vivir así? También llevaba un moño en la cabeza que hacía juego con su hermoso vestido azul, bueno, el vestido de Morgana. Tenía rubor en las mejillas y un toque muy suave de maquillaje en los labios.

— Estás hermoso. Pero mi señora nos matará si nos ve, así que vámonos rápido.

Ni Morgana le daba tanto miedo como para salir de esa habitación vestido así. Gwen tuvo que llamar a los caballeros (quienes ya estaban al tanto de la apuesta) para que lo sacaran de ahí.

— ¡MALDITOS TRAIDORES! —gritaba Merlín como condenado mientras que Percival y Gwaine lo llevaban afuera del cuarto a la fuerza. Cuando estuvieron en el patio, a la vista de todos, recién soltaron a Merlín, quien nuevamente intentó escapar hasta que el firme pecho de Percy se lo impidió.

— Vaya, Merlín, realmente estás… Estás… si fueras una mujer serías la flor más bella de todas, te pediría tu mano y entonces…

— ¡Cállate!

Genial. Gwaine había hecho que se sonrojara más de la cuenta.

— Siempre supe que eras una chica. — dijo burlón Arturo mirando de arriba a abajo a Merlín.

— Buenas, caballeros. — saludo con cortesía Morgana, quien volvía de su paseo por el pueblo. — Y caballos. —dijo mirando especialmente a Arturo. — Hola Gwen y Mer… ¿Merlín? ¿Ese… ese es **MI** VESTIDO?

Y Arturo sonrió satisfecho cuando Morgana salió corriendo detrás del pobre Merlín, que huyó de ahí, como pudo. Habiéndose vengado de dos pájaros de un tiro.

.

Merlín consiguió huir apenas de una enfurecida Pendragon, y de ellos no era fácil huir cuando se molestaban.

— ¡Merlín! — rugió Arturo cuando el mago estaba tratando de escabullirse para irse a su habitación y encerrarse ahí el resto de su apestoso día. — No estarás tratando de huir, ¿Verdad? Después de todo hicimos una apuesta. — dijo el rubio, casi acorralando a Merlín en la pared, con sus dos manos al lado de la cabeza de chorlito de su sirviente.

— La apuesta no decía nada de que no podía encerrarme en mi habitación si quería. Así que con permiso.

Si pudiera usar sus poderes ahora, Arturo lo conocería realmente enojado.

Arturo, con miedo de que volviera a escapar, pegó su cuerpo al suyo, mucho más de lo estrictamente necesario, Merlín sentía que no podía respirar y eso no era por culpa del peso de Arturo, si no porque sentía todo, absolutamente todo el cuerpo de su príncipe pegado al suyo propio, y la fina tela del vestido no ayudaba en absoluto.

— _Merlina._ —hizo una pausa solo para humedecerse los labios y mirarlo a los ojos desafiante. —No tenía idea de que fueras tan cobarde.

— No me gusta ser puesto en ridículo, Arturo, creo que es obvio…

— ¿Arturo, hijo?

Los agarró de imprevisto, nadie más ni nadie menos que el rey, que les sonreía al otro extremo del pasillo. Ambos saltaron alejándose, inmediatamente, Merlín se volteó al lado opuesto de Uther para que no lo reconociera y Arturo encaró a su padre, cubriendo a Merlín con su ancha espalda.

— Papá. — dijo con nerviosismo, mientras que Merlín quería que se lo tragara la tierra, caminaba de cuclillas para escapar.

— Veo que estabas divirtiéndote, ¿Quién es esa dama hermosa? ¿No vas a presentármela?

Y definitivamente, el mago no había sentido más vergüenza en toda su vida y esta vez no había magia que pudiera remediar nada.

— No, papá, ella es tímida. Muy tímida.

— Pero si parece ser una muchachita encantadora. Y por su ropaje, de la realeza. ¿Es así?

Así que eso es lo que le interesaba a Uther. Si la supuesta chica no era una plebeya.

— Papá, no es lo que piensas, ahora tengo que… ella es muy escurridiza.

— Oh, claro hijo, claro, ¡Atrápala y no la dejes ir, león! Voy a anunciarles a todos que van a estar muy ocupados en tus aposentos así nadie los moleste.

— Gra-gracias padre. —dijo el rubio con calor en las mejillas.

Merlín caminaba a paso apresurado, habiendo escuchado lamentablemente toda la vergonzosa conversación entre el rey y el príncipe.

— Ven ahora mismo. — dijo con un susurro Arturo sosteniendo el codo de Merlín, y aunque el sirviente se resistió, terminó ganando la fuerza bruta del soberano.

Lo tiró dentro de sus aposentos y procedió a cerrar la puerta de un portazo.

— Merlín, tu tormento puede acabar ahora mismo, solo tienes que decirme si es cierto todo eso que le dijiste a Gwen.

— Pues… claro, Lancelot es…

— ¿No piensas que soy apuesto, noble, y el mejor caballero? —se acercó a él, demasiado. Merlín cayó sentado en la cama pero eso no impidió que Arturo se pusiera sobre él. El corazón del brujo se iba a salir enseguida de su pecho.

— Yo… creo que tú... tú eres. —el vestido se había levantado, el moreno estaba enrojecido.

— Voy a ayudarte a sacarte ese vestido.

Merlín estaba en problemas. En los mejores problemas de su vida. Quizás haber sido ridiculizado no traiga consecuencias malas del todo y algo bueno salga de ese día tan detestable que tuvo.


End file.
